


Teacher's Gift

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis makes for a great teaching aid, Budding Romance, Education, M/M, Radek's happy to teach, Ronon's a Smart Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's offhand comment about wanting to learn some science didn't go completely unrecognised. Radek heard and more than happily stepped up to teach him everything he wanted to know. Little did either one know that such an innocent start would lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronon had been serious when he had told Sheppard he wanted to learn some science, and now he spent most evenings with Radek, learning as much as he can. So far he had Jumper maintenance down pat and had a few nice saves under his belt. Tonight was a little different though. Radek has set up several laptops, each one with several different problems in it. Ronon had to race the clock and solve the problems before anything went wrong or someone was killed. Once he'd finished the test, Radek had promised to teach him something more complex, but he hadn't said what yet.  
'Are you ready?' Radek asked, leaning back on the couch as Ronon stood by the desk, staring at the laptops, focused on the test.  
'Yeah, I'm ready.' he replied at last, shaking the tension from his hands.  
'Then you may begin. You have one hour.' Radek added with a nod. Ronon grinned as he stepped up to the first laptop, reading the situation explanation over quickly. It was one Radek had taken from an earlier mission, well before Ronon had arrived, but that didn't stop Ronon from giving it his best shot. A Jumper stuck in the gate, one of the drive pods hadn't retracted fully. Four people were trapped in the back and two had already gone through the event horizon. If he didn't get the thing fixed in time, all six were dead. He nodded and set to work, eyes focused on the screen, fingers flying as he worked.

(~)#(~)#(~)

Radek smiled as he watched Ronon moved along the bank of computers, muttering under his breath.  
'Connect this to that and then tie this in here and off we go.' he uttered before stepping along to the next one.  
'Twenty minutes to go.' Radek called, smiling softly as Ronon ignored him and kept working, still muttering.  
'oh harsh…okay, so I've got to go around the DHD controls to connect the power so we can get out of here…damn, that path won't work either. Right, let's go this way.' he mused under his breath, a bead of sweat running down his temple to splash onto the table near the laptop. Ronon paid it no heed, almost finished with this problem.  
'Fifteen minutes left Ronon.' Radek called from the couch as Ronon switched back to the first laptop again, cursing softly as he read the problem over quickly.

Radek could see the tension in Ronon's arms as he worked head down over the laptops. He was amazing to watch as he worked, his tongue poking out as he concentrated.  
'Got it.' Ronon crowed before moving onto the second last puzzle, taking a second to wipe his hands on the back on his pants.  
'Ten minutes Ronon, you're doing well.' Radek called as Ronon bent to the task again, lost in his own little world.  
'Right, link the shield generator to the backup power and then patch in the sensor array…door closed…connect this pair and off we go.' Ronon uttered; a tiny grin on his face as he reached the last challenge and set to work, reading the background info quickly before flying into it.  
'Five minutes.' Radek called, watching Ronon tense his shoulders, still working fast, determined to pass the test and move onto whatever Radek had planned.

Those final five minutes seemed to stretch into hours for Radek but to Ronon they were mere seconds.  
'Done!' Ronon called, moving away from the laptops. Radek smiled as he rose and walked over to check the scenarios over.  
'I must say Ronon,' Radek said as they sank onto the couch, 'you have mastered the Jumpers much faster than I had ever thought possible. Are you ready to know what I've got planned next?' Radek asked with a grin, setting one of the laptops on the coffee table in front of them.  
'Hell yeah, keep it simple though, I already get enough trouble from McKay.' Ronon replied with a grin.  
'of course…well, since you showed such capability with the Jumpers, I decided it was time you learned a little more about the general upkeep of the city. How does that sound?' Radek added, opening the laptop and bringing up a different set of schematics.  
'Sure, why not. I'm sure that will come in handy one day.' Ronon agreed before leaning forward and listening as Radek explained things in an easy to understand way.


	2. Two Years Later

Radek was busily setting up several laptops, tablets and one PC, linking all nine devices together to run the main scenario. Ronon was sitting quietly in one corner of the briefing room, studying intently, glancing up occasionally to see what Radek was doing. They had spent the last two years going over every aspect of the city and now Radek judged him to be ready for the final test. If Ronon succeeded at this one, no one could ever call him stupid or barbaric. He was a smart man; he just kept that intelligence hidden behind everything else he was. Ronon sighed and looked up from the tablet perched in his lap and rubbed his eyes.  
'Something wrong Ronon?' Radek asked, poking his head out from behind one of the laptops.  
'Nah, just taking a moment to think before pushing on.' Ronon replied with a shrug as he rose and stretched, working the kink out of his neck.  
'Of course. Is there anything we need to go over again?' Radek asked; returning most of his attention to hooking up the computers again.  
'Not yet, you taught me well.' Ronon replied with a grin before sitting own again, grabbing the tablet and going back to his studies, working through some smaller scenarios as practice for the main event.

He didn't even look up as Woolsey and the rest of the witnesses walked into the room and gathered around the table, all eyes on the collection of computers.  
'What's this all about Zelenka, we've got work to do?' McKay asked, glancing over at Ronon, still lost in his studies.  
'This, Rodney, is the culmination of two years work on Ronon's behalf. As Teyla and Colonel Sheppard are aware, Ronon wanted to learn some science and he came to me for lessons.' Radek replied with a shrug, making the last connection and standing back as the computers started up, humming softly.  
'Yeah, I remember he mentioned that, but I didn't think there would be time for lessons. Guess I was wrong.' Sheppard added with a grin.  
'There's always time, it was just a matter of finding it.' Ronon remarked from his place on the far side of the room, not looking up from the tablet in his lap.  
'So what have you rigged up here Radek?' Woolsey asked; looking the system over carefully as the screens lit up, showing various schematics and systems.  
'Between these nine computers, I have created a worst-case scenario in the city. Ronon has three hours to avert a series of crises and save the city. There is a randomization program imbedded in the scenario, so even I have no idea about the order of problems. It all depends on what Ronon does. Anything from the shields failing to the ZPM running out has been programmed in, as well as a few things that while they won't damage the city will kill the occupants if he does not deal with the problem.' Radek explained with a smile, looking the computers over quickly just to make sure everything was ready.  
'So why are we all here?' Dr Keller asked, leaning against the wall casually.  
'I asked that you all be present. It's time you saw what I'm really capable at.' Ronon replied as he rose and walked over to them, his tablet held loosely in one hand.  
'Also, you are here as a precaution against any cheating. It's not that I do not trust Ronon, it is merely a formality.' Radek added with a nod, moving back as Ronon handed Teyla his tablet and removed his jacket.  
'Take a seat everyone, we're ready.' Radek said, moving to one of the six chairs in a half circle around the computers and Ronon. The rest of the group swapped a look before moving back; Woolsey and McKay took the chairs closest to the table where everything was set up, Woolsey on the left, McKay to the right. Next to Woolsey, Radek relaxed, nodding to Ronon encouragingly. Teyla sat between Radek and Sheppard, leaving Keller between Sheppard and McKay. Ronon smiled softly, shaking the tension from his hands, keeping his back to the screens until Radek gave him the go ahead. Radek smiled and rose, moving to stand beside Ronon, finger hovering above the button to start the scenario.  
'Are you ready?' Radek asked, stopwatch in hand.  
'Yeah, let's do this.' Ronon replied with a nod.  
'Very well, you have three hours. On three; one…two…three, go.' Radek called, hitting the button and retreating to his chair as Ronon spun to the computers and glanced at all the screens. He swallowed quickly before launching into it, fingers flying over the keyboards as he worked, muttering under his breath.  
'Right, power's down in the infirmary and we've got wounded incoming. Okay, I can deal with that.' he started, switching one hand to a different keyboard and typing fast, diverting power from the mess hall section to the infirmary.

(~)#(~)#(~)

Everyone watch spellbound as Ronon's fingers flew over the keyboards, darting from one to another to another.  
'Two and a half hours left Ronon.' Radek called, glancing at the stopwatch hanging around his neck. Ronon ignored him as he worked, hastily diverting power from one place to another, trying to keep everything in check. A loud beep burst from one of the consoles and Ronon snapped to look.  
'Not good, not good.' he muttered, swinging his attention to a situation in the living quarters. There had been a fire in one of the labs, but with the virus attacking the system had the halon was racing towards the fire and the living quarters. He swore softly as he blocked it off, diverting it back to the fire before it got out of hand. With the people safe again, he turned his attention back to the main problem. The shield was still giving him problems and he stole a power from wherever he could to bolster it until he had time to properly evaluate the problem.

(~)#(~)#(~)

On and on he pushed, ignoring the protests from his back as he hunched over the computers, jumping from one to another like an insane squirrel.   
'Two hours to go.' Radek announced; leaning back in his chair as another computer beeped.  
'Oh crap.' Ronon muttered, his hands flying over the keyboard, trying to avert a serious crisis. The bulkhead doors for the underwater Jumper bay had shorted out and were now opened, flooding that section of the city. Ronon sighed heavily as he rerouted power around the damaged circuits; shutting them and sealing off the area until there was time to pump the water back out.

(~)#(~)#(~)

Sheppard slipped out for a few minutes as the time wore on, muttering something about a bathroom break. Ronon payed him no attention as life support went down in one of the living sections, spreading fast. With a muttered curse, Ronon doubled his efforts, sidelining his attempts to strengthen the shield as he fought to get life support back up before anyone died.  
'One and a half hours left, you are half way there.' Radek called, watching the screens as Ronon worked, sweat rolling down his bare arms.  
'Come on, build up faster.' Ronon coaxed, watching the life support as it came back online and the lights were on green again. Without taking a moment to relax, he went back to stabilising the shield, barely giving any thought to his friends gathered around him.

McKay leaned forward in his chair, watching the screens flash up new problems and the way Ronon's hands danced over the keyboards, always on the move.

(~)#(~)#(~)

Keller dozed off in her chair, completely lost in everything Ronon was doing. So far he had saved the infirmary twice, making sure they never lost power as he balanced everything out, his hands slowing for a while and then speeding back up as another problem came his way.  
'One hour left Ronon, keep it up.' Radek coaxed, smiling softly. Ronon nodded just slightly, eyes fixed on the screens, solving the problems faster and faster even as he tried to find out why the gate wasn't working. If he could get the gate working again and get everyone else off the base, he could shut down life support in all area of the city except for the central tower and divert the power.  
'oh, no you don't.' he snarled, catching the underwater doors before they went and rerouting power again, using as many extra circuits as possible to keep those damn doors closed. Even though the area was sealed, he didn't want to take on too much water.

(~)#(~)#(~)

'Thirty minutes left.' Radek called as Ronon worked on, having given up on getting the gate to work. He had fallen silent too, devoting all his energy to the scenario unfolding before him.   
'I never realised Ronon was this intelligent.' Woolsey remarked softly to Radek, watching Ronon work to save the city.  
'Yes, he keeps that part of him well hidden. It surprised me when I realised just how good he is at things like this.' Radek replied with a shrug, smiling slightly. He was very proud of how well Ronon was doing, so far there had been no close calls and Ronon was keeping his cool.

Lost in the scenario, Ronon soldiered on, having pushed everything else out of his mind except for the computers before him and Radek's occasional time reminders. He pushed on, easily diverting power from one of the empty labs to shore up the life support system; there was no way that one was going to sneak up on him again.

(~)#(~)#(~)

He could feel his muscles starting to cramp as he worked, but he shrugged them off and kept going, a tiny smile on his face as he worked.  
'Fifteen minutes Ronon.' Radek called, nodding slowly as Ronon easily diverted yet another crisis and pushed on, the finish line in sight. All he had to do was stabilise everything and get back on track.   
'What the hell?!' he snapped as a totally new problem came up. Somehow the self destruct had been enabled and with no one else to help him, Ronon had to get it shut off. He snarled softly as he worked, keeping most of his attention on the main problem, his left hand occasionally skipping across to another keyboard to deal with anything else that came up.   
'Ten minutes to go, you are almost there.' Radek called, proud of his student. Ronon ignored him and worked on, both hands flying across the main keyboard as he tried to stop the explosion before it killed everyone. He knew he was getting close, having spent weeks going over this system with a fine toothed comb until he understood every aspect of it.   
'Five minutes.' Radek called, eyeing the stopwatch around his neck again, not wanting Ronon to blow it when he was so close to the end. Ronon nodded sharply and kept going, still occasionally snapping one hand out to solve another problem while he kept on trying to stop the bomb. 

Time ticked onwards, ever onwards towards the three hour mark and Radek had a brief flash of concern. He had thought Ronon would have been finished by now, having seen how fast Ronon picked things up.  
'Two minutes Ronon, so close.' he called, watching Ronon closely. Ronon growled deep in his throat, eyes focused on the main computer, working at top speed to stop the bomb. Finally, he got it, with just seconds to spare and smiled, moving to check over the screens. Everything was holding steady, no one had died, life support was good and the shield was in the green. He'd done it.

Everyone jumped as the computers beeped and the screens went dark before the PC lit up again, a short message flashing across the screen. It read; "Well done Ronon, you passed. Congratulations!" Ronon beamed with pride as he turned back to his friends, chest puffed out.  
'Well done Ronon, you finished with a full minute left on the clock.' Radek added, rising to his feet.  
'Thanks Radek, you're a good teacher.' Ronon replied as he sunk into the nearest chair, exhausted both physically and mentally.  
'Wow that was impressive. I had no idea you could do that.' McKay added, turning to regard Ronon, slumped in the chair.  
'Couldn't have done it without Radek's help. Now will you drop the Neanderthal thing?' Ronon replied with a tiny shrug, lifting his head just enough to look at Rodney properly.  
'I don't think that will be a problem, you've earned my respect well and truly.' Rodney agreed with a smile. Ronon just nodded, feeling very tired.  
'Go on Ronon, you look like you need some sleep.' Teyla coaxed, squeezing his shoulder in congratulations.  
'Yeah, I think that's a good idea. See you all later.' Ronon agreed, rising to his feet and walking off slowly, head down as he thought the scenario over again, running through the different ways he could have handled things.


	3. That Afternoon

Ronon relaxed in his room, halfway between awake and asleep, he just drifted; a contented smile on his face. He was proud of everything he had achieved that morning and he knew that no one would doubt his intelligence by the end of the day. News of his task and success would filter through the base, proving once and for all that he was not an unintelligent, unevolved example of humanity.

Radek smiled softly as he keyed Ronon's door and walked in, carrying a covered tray. He set the tray on the coffee table and walked over to the bed, crouching beside Ronon and laying his hand on the bigger man's shoulder.  
'Ronon, I've got a surprise for you.' he called softly, shaking him gently. Ronon yawned and opened his eyes, smiling at Radek.  
'Hey Radek. What have you got for me?' Ronon asked, slowly sitting up, rubbing at a knot in his shoulder from being hunched over the computers earlier.  
'News of your talent has spread throughout the city and the kitchen staff wanted me to bring you something. It is their way of saying well done.' Radek replied, pointing over his shoulder to the tray on the table. Ronon nodded as he rose and padded across to the couch, Radek right behind him. Waiting until Radek was comfortably seated; Ronon reached out and lifted the cover from the tray. The kitchen staff had baked him a cake and as he looked at the design on it, he smiled. Someone had taken the time to paint a replica of the Stargate on the top and add the event horizon.  
'Does that address mean anything to you?' Radek asked, leaning forward to admire the work. Ronon looked at the symbols, trying to place them in his mind.  
'Yeah, that's the address from Sateda. Not that it will work anymore. Will you share this with me?' Ronon replied with a smile before drawing his belt knife and cleaning it on the hem of his shirt. Radek nodded slowly, slightly relieved the kitchen staff had gotten it right.  
'I would like that, seems almost a shame to cut it though.' Radek agreed as Ronon neatly cut the cake and handed Radek a piece.  
'I know, but we wouldn't want their hard work to go to waste now would we?' Ronon added with a grin, taking a piece for himself.  
'That would be a shame…oh, it is very good.' Radek replied, taking a bite. 

(~)#(~)#(~)

Ronon relaxed back into the couch with a sigh, eyes closed in contentment. Radek chuckled softly as he relaxed next to Ronon, one hand resting lightly on his full stomach.  
'Remind me to thank the kitchen staff later.' Ronon uttered, wiping his knife before returning it to his belt.  
'That would be a good idea.' Radek agreed, turning to look at Ronon.  
'I never got a chance to thank you properly for all you have done for me. I couldn't have done any of this without your help and guidance. You are a true friend and I thank you for everything.' Ronon said, turning to face Radek, a smile on his handsome features.  
'You are most welcome Ronon; it was a nice to teach someone for a change. You had no expectations, only a desire to learn.' Radek replied, squeezing Ronon's shoulder gently. Ronon sighed softly and leant into the contact; Radek nodded slowly in understanding as he increased the pressure, rubbing away tension.  
'Mmm, that's good.' Ronon uttered, flicking his dreads out of the way.  
'It could be a lot better, if you wished.' Radek replied, leaning in closer. Ronon slowly opened his eyes and smiled, watching Radek closely.  
'What are you suggesting?' the bigger man asked, shifting his position so he was facing Radek properly. In lieu of a reply Radek leant forward and brushed his lips over Ronon's before pulling back, watching Ronon carefully. Ronon just stared for a moment before reaching out to lightly cup Radek's face.  
'Why?' he asked softly, stroking Radek's cheek lightly.  
'I wanted to, I've wanted to do that ever since we started our lessons together, but I didn't know how you would take it. If I crossed a line, I apologise.' Radek replied with a shrug, smiling softly.  
'No, it's fine. Normally I pick up on things like that a lot faster.' Ronon added, leaning in and kissing Radek tenderly. 

Radek was panting softly when they broke apart, a slightly dazed smile on his face. Ronon returned the smile and slipped his arm easily around the smaller mans' shoulders, shuffling closer.  
'Shall we take this to the bed?' Radek asked softly, leaning into the warmth of Ronon's chest.  
'I think that would be a good idea, but first.' Ronon replied before slipping his free hand under Radek's shirt, his fingers tracing over the silky skin hidden beneath the soft blue fabric.  
'Mmm, nice.' Radek moaned, leaning into the contact, eyes closed in bliss.  
'It only gets better from here.' Ronon whispered in his ear before rising and pulling Radek up too. Radek let his hands drift over Ronon's body, slipping under his shirt and lifting, sending it flying to land somewhere on the floor. Ronon smiled softly, removing Radek's shirt with the same speed.

It didn't take them much longer to be completely naked and in one smooth move, Ronon swept Radek into his arms and carried him over to the bed, setting him down lightly on the soft mattress. Radek smiled softly, rolling onto one side to gaze up at Ronon in adoration. Ronon returned the smile, sinking onto the narrow bed and easing Radek towards him, one hand rubbing soothing circles on the smaller man's back as they kissed.

Then he decided he could do a lot more and tumbled Radek onto his back, pinned him to the bed and started lapping gently at a perfect ear. When he hit the sweet spot just behind Radek’s ear and got a helpless whimper in response he felt pretty damn good. He transferred his attention to the sensitive hollow between throat and shoulder and tried a little gentle nibbling. Moaning now. He scooted down and swiped a nipple with his tongue, then gently suckled them both, making Radek gasp his name and arch off the bed. 

Ronon explored the silky contours of Radek’s belly with lips and tongue, mapping every inch of the warm, trembling, yielding body beneath him.   
He lowered his head again, and found another sweet spot, well below Radek’s navel. Added just the right amount of pressure and got a heartfelt groan this time, followed by a whimper. Then he trailed kisses down the length of Radek’s hot, velvety shaft, swirled his tongue around the already weeping tip, and swallowed him to the root.  
'Oh God!' Radek clamped a hand over his mouth as he felt Ronon’s tongue and lips and teeth slide snugly down the length of him. Then Ronon slowly withdrew, sucking gently every inch of the way. 'Oh God, oh Ronon.' The long easy glide back down to the root. Then the slow, suckling withdrawal.   
Ronon was well aware of just how excited Radek was. Ronon took his own sweet time, building Radek up to the point of climax, then stopping, letting things calm down, doing some very deep, tender kissing. Then he would start the slow torture again. When Radek’s head was thrashing on the pillow, back arching over and over again, Ronon took pity and settled down for some serious suction. He swallowed Radek to the root and suckled on and on, very gently, but not backing off this time.   
'Oh. Oh. Oh. O-oh!' All Radek could do in the face of the gentle orgasm rippling through his body in endless waves was just ride out the pleasure thrumming in his veins and moan helplessly. Ronon decided now was as good a time as any and withdrew from Radek just long enough to get some lubricant onto his finger. Then he resumed his suckling and slid a finger along the sensitised skin between balls and channel. He heard the hiss of pleasure above him and couldn’t resist rubbing gently. Radek’s back arched again, but Ronon anticipated. Then he slipped his finger inside Radek, just a little way. Ronon began to thrust his finger in and out of Radek to the same rhythm his lips had found on Radek’s shaft.   
Radek grabbed the pillow from behind him and pulled it over his face to muffle the noise. He was just moaning continuously, unable to withstand the pleasure shocks running through him, gathering pace and force, rocking his hips wantonly forward into Ronon’s waiting mouth, then back onto his finger.   
Ronon found the sweetest spot of all inside, and scraped it. He heard a muffled scream as Radek convulsed beneath him, the hot salt tasting flood exploding deep in his throat. Ronon swallowed every drop and tenderly licked Radek clean. Then he scooted up the bed and spooned up behind him.   
'Okay, love?' he uttered, nuzzling in close. Radek grinned broadly as he threw the pillow off to the side and turned to Ronon.  
'Better than okay love, much better than okay.' Radek replied, leaning in to kiss Ronon again, moaning softly at their combined tastes as they spread throughout his mouth.

They broke apart, foreheads resting together.  
'I want to fuck you.' Radek whispered, caressing Ronon's cheek lightly.  
'As you wish.' Ronon replied with a tiny smile, his free hand snaking out to grab the lube from his bedside table. Radek took it with a nod, pouring some onto his fingers and shifting his position until he could slip one inside. Ronon moaned softly, eyes drifting closed as the waves of pleasure washed over him in time with the movement of Radek's fingers in his ass.  
'That'll do Radek. Anymore and it'll all be over before we’ve even started.' Ronon gasped, squeezing Radek's fingers quickly.  
‘Fuck Ronon.’ Radek uttered reaching up to lightly stroke Ronon’s face.  
‘That’s the idea Radek.’ Ronon replied as they locked gazes again. Ronon wordlessly asked for permission and Radek agreed. With not a word spoken, both knew it was time and the waiting was over. 

Ronon quickly straddled Radek’ hips and eased down, feeling the slight burn before he was filled with pure heaven. Radek’ eyes rolled back into his head at the sensations he was lost in.  
‘Oh Go-od!’ he uttered, reaching up to run his fingers lightly over Ronon’ chest.  
‘O-oh God. So-o deep, so-o full.’ Ronon uttered, only now remembering the pure joy he had felt the last time he’d done this.

It didn’t take very long for them to set an easy rhythm, their bodies moving in sync as they pushed all the right buttons and soared towards their orgasms.   
‘Oh Christ!’ Radek uttered, still stroking Ronon’ chest.  
‘I respond better to Ronon.’ Ronon replied, grinning softly.  
‘Cute, very cute.’ Radek uttered as he lay back again, lost in sensations.  
‘Oh FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!’ Ronon howled as he came. Radek took one look at his new lover, in all his glory and he knew he was a goner. He grunted and thrust up, filling Ronon with his seed.

Ronon collapsed forward, a boneless lump. He managed to half roll clear before he landed, sprawled comfortably over Radek. He smiled softly as he gently removed Radek's glasses and set them on the bedside table, before switching their positions, letting Radek curl up against him, smiling softly.   
‘I love you.’ Ronon uttered, barely awake.  
‘I love you too.’ Radek replied, snuggling down, holding Ronon tight.  
‘Did you enjoy it?’ Ronon asked, stroking Radek's back again.  
‘Yes I enjoyed it a lot. Did you?’ Radek whispered sleepily.  
‘Of course I did. Sleep Radek, we’ve got plenty of time.’ Ronon uttered, grabbing the blanket from where he had thrown it before and easily threw it over their entangled bodies. 

Radek sighed softly before drifting off to sleep, a tiny smile of his face. He was happy now, safe in Ronon's strong arms. Ronon smiled softly, wrapping his left arm lightly over Radek's side and closing his eyes, asleep within moments, comforted by Radek's presence beside him.


End file.
